An Android Life Story
by kacang metal
Summary: Berawal dari kehidupan seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di desa lalu diasuh oleh seorang ilmuwan muda yang gemar melakukan percobaan. Hingga sang anak kecil memiliki kehdupan baru di tengah kota, serta berubahnya dirinya menjadi sebuah android yang memiliki kecerdasan, hati dan perasaan, serta sifat yang tak berbeda dengan manusia/AU. AkaKuro. Scientist!Akashi. Mind to RnR? XD


Namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dulu aku tinggal di desa bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan anak anjing Alaskan Malamute yang kuberi nama Nigou. Namun, kini aku tinggal di tengah kota bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro, ilmuwan muda yang sangat gemar melakukan percobaan. Salah satu percobaan yang membuatku kagum adalah menciptakan _android _dengan bentuk, _A.I., _hati dan perasaan, serta sifat yang benar-benar seperti manusia.

Sekarang, aku telah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Aku mulai ikut membantu Akashi-kun dalam melakukan percobaan. Terkadang, aku juga membaca buku yang membahas tentang seluk beluk _android_di perpustakaan kota. Benar-benar seorang Akashi Seijuuro berhasil menarik perhatianku—mulai dari percobannya hingga sosoknya. Yah, kuaikui bahwa aku menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai Akashi Seijuuro.

An Android Life Story

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Plot/alur cerita © Saya dan teman-teman KIR dengan sedikit perubahan

Warning : AU, scientist!Akashi, alur yang—mungkin—terlalu cepat, typo, OOC (walau saya berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak OOC), dan sebangsanya

Terinspirasi dari lagu Kokoro – Kagamine Rin

Happy reading~

Hari ini, mantan anggota tim basket SMP Teikou—yang tak lain adalah teman-teman Akashi-kun—berkunjung ke rumah kami. Kulihat teman-temannya telah bekerja. Ada yang menjadi dokter, koki, polisi, bahkan pilot. Bagiku, mereka sanga mengagumkan dibandingkan dengan diriku yang bahkan tak sempat mengenyam pendidik di sekolah dasar. Awalnya, aku sangat senang dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain—karena aku jarang keluar rumah. Namun, semua rasa senangku mendadak lenyap ketika kulihat Akashi-kun sedang berpelukan dengan temannya yang bernama Aomine Daiki, sang polisi. Kupikir, mereka hanya berpelukan untuk menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing. Tetapi itu salah besar ketika aku melihat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Melihatnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Oh, tahukah kau, Akashi-kun, bila kau telah membuat sebuah luka di hatiku?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku hingga membuat Akashi-kun tersedak, karena kami sedang makan malam. Kusodorkan segelas air putih kepada Akashi-kun, namun ditolak dengan halus olehnya. Oh, Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku berharap bahwa Akashi-kun—

"…kau sudah besar ya, Tetsuya."

—juga mencintaiku?

* * *

_Tuhan, bolehkah hambamu ini berharap.._

* * *

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, komunikasiku dengan Akashi-kun sedikit merenggang. Bahkan aku tidak membantunya lagi. Terlalu sulit untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku dalam rentang waktu 24 jam saja. Hingga suatu hari Akashi-kun tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Tetapi saat pelukan Akashi-kun semakin erat, semua mendadak menjadi gelap. Apa yang terjadi, Akashi-kun?"

.

.

Gelap. Hanya ada gelap di sini. Dimana kau berada, Akashi-kun?

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi-kun, kaukah itu?

"Ini aku, Akashi Seijuuro. Bangunlah, Tetsuya."

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan dan berguman, "Akashi.. kun"

"Ya, aku disini, Tetsuya. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku.. tidak bisa merasakan apapun, Akashi-kun."

Dan dalam detik berikutnya, kulihat Akashi-kun membelalakan kedua manik heterokromnya. Air mata perlahan mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ada apa?

"Tetsuya.. maafkan aku."

* * *

_Berharap hal kecil namun berdampak besar bagiku.._

* * *

Biasanya, aku berkunjung ke perpustakaa kota untuk membaca novel. Tetapi, tidak untuk hari ini karena…

'_Bahwa tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Bila ada manusia yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan, kemungkinan besar dia adalah sebuah _android_.'_

"Akashi-kun!"

…aku mulai merasa bahwa diriku bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Apakah aku bukanlah seorang manusia, Akashi-kun?

Hening. Akashi-kun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatapku.

"Akashi-ku—"

"—Apakah kau ingin memiliki hati dan perasaan, Tetsuya?"

Sudah kuduga.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang, Tetsuya."

Bahwa kini aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi, tetapi aku adalah sebuah _android_.

* * *

_Walau aku adalah sebuah _android _sekalipun.._

* * *

Lagi-lagi, hanya ada gelap yang mengelilingiku. Kau kemana, Akashi-kun?

"Tetsu!"

Akashi-kun, kaukah itu?

"Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Rambut berwarna biru tua dan kulit berwarna coklat… Aomine-kun, kah?

"Aomine-kun?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Tetsu."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memposisikan diriku untuk duduk. Memori disaat Akashi-kun dan Aomine-kun berciuman mendadak terputar di otakku. Rasa sesak di dadaku perlahan kembali menghampiri—tunggu, rasa sesak?

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa dirimu adalah sebuah _android_, bukan lagi seorang manusia."

Aku sudah tahu Aomine-kun. Aku tahu.

"_Android _dengan kemampuan _A.I. _yang setara dengan manusia pada umumnya, bahkan hati, perasaan, dan memori yang berasal dari tubuh manusiamu, kini ada dalam tubuh _android_mu."

Eh?

"Tetapi, Akashi-kun harus menjalani hukuman karena merubah nyawa manusia menjadi sebuah _android _tanpa ijin khusus dari pemerintah pusat."

Hukuman? Hukuman apa?

"Hukuman untuk Akashi adalah… mati"

Seketika aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Itu semua… bohong kan?

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu. Tetapi hukuman itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan dari sang korban sekalipun. Maka karena itu, bisakah aku menitipkan Akashi padamu, sebelum ia… mati?"

* * *

_Berharap bahwa Akashi-kun..._

* * *

Aku sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatanku dalam berlari. Walaupun berkali-kali aku merasa engsel kakiku akan rusak bila terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Tetapi bila aku berhenti, apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi-kun?

"Permisi" dan "Maafkan aku" berkali-kali kuucapkan saat menerobos kerumunan di tengah kota. Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai di tempat tujuan. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian mencari sang surai merah—siapalagi bila bukan Akashi-kun? Tak perlu waktu lama, aku telah mendapat letak Akashi-kun. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang berbaju polisi dan orang-orang kuanggap dari pengadilan. Karena aku dirancang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat kecil, aku dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan orang berbaju polisi dan orang-orang dari pengadilan.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kulihat Akashi-kun menoleh kepadaku. Senyum kecut terulas di wajahnya. Tidak, tidak, ini hanya bohongan. Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak bersalah! Tidak mungkin Akashi-kun mendapat hukuman—

DOR!

—mati.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

* * *

_Akan selalu berada di sisiku, hingga masaku habis.._

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap sore hari. Menaruh sebuket bunga tulip putih di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama '_Akashi Seijuuro'._

"Ah, sudah sore ya, Akashi-kun."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap bunga tulip yang kuberikan pada Akashi-kun. Tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap lurus tepat ke batu nisan.

"Apakah kau tahu, kini aku menjadi guru di Taman Kanak-Kanak Teikou. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa diriku, yang hanyalah sebuah _android_, bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

Aku tertawa pelan mengingat kelakuan para murid-muridku. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun? Dari kebijakan pemerintah pusat, sekarang sebuah _android_ mulai diperlakukan layaknya seorang manusia. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa pemerintah pusat bisa memberi kemudahan bagi sebuah _android _untuk hidup."

"Syukurlah, Tetsuya," suara ini… Akashi-kun? Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.

Aku tersenyum kemudian menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit gelap karena mendung.

"Ah, akan turun hujan. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Akashi-kun."

Memposisikan diriku untuk berdiri dan mengucap satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat air mataku mengalir.

"Sampai jumpa dan… aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku—menjauh dari batu nisan milik Akashi-kun—mendadak tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang, entah oleh siapa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya," suara ini… kenapa terdengar semakin nyata?

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk mengetahui siapa yang dengan enaknya memelukku. Sepatu hitam, celana hitam, kemeja merah, kedua manik heterokrom, rambut berwarna _crimson_. Tunggu, manik heterokrom dan rambut berwarna _crimson_?

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

* * *

_Dan tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya._

* * *

Perlahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Segera saja kupeluk erat sosok yang sangat kutunggu. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro yang kini hidup sebagai _android_.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Android : robot yang dibuat menyerupai manusia, baik secara tampilan maupun tingkah laku. (Wikipedia)

A.I (Artificial Intellegent atau Kecerdasan Buatan) : kecerdasan _entitas_ ilmiah. Sistem seperti ini umumnya dianggap komputer. Kecerdasan diciptakan dan dimasukkan ke dalam suatu mesin (komputer) agar dapat melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang dapat dilakukan manusia. (Wikipedia)

Yuhuu~ halo, saya author baru—datang—di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya :D Ah, pertama, mohon maaf bila feel dan plot di fic ini sangat ancur, karena saya mengerjakannya pakai sistem kebut(?). Juga diksi saya yang menjadi—sangat—kacau karena lama tidak menulis :'3 Kedua, terima kasih untuk teman-teman KIR yang mau berbagi plot, ahaha XD /slapped. Jadi, saya benar-benar minta maaf *bungkuk*. Baiklah, saya harap kalian bersedia me-review fic abal ini x"D atau mungkin fav, pujian, bahkan flame sekalipun akan saya terima kok :3

Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata atau kesalahan apapun di dalam fic ini *kemudian bungkuk lagi*

Salam peluk,

Kacang metal:3


End file.
